


Love Letters to Ryoma Echizen

by teuriina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implies Depression, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teuriina/pseuds/teuriina
Summary: "They say to give up, because it is not meant to be. But meaning, strength, and power…these are things not aspired simply because they are possible. Love, for one, is something so heavenly to pursue…plainly because it is impossible to reach…just like you." — Her Unsent Love Letters to Him | RyoSaku 18th Century Europe and Epistolary AU. Implies suicide and depression. Reposted.





	Love Letters to Ryoma Echizen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fanfiction author owns nothing.
> 
> Inspired by Les Liaisons dangereuses by Pierre Choderlos de Laclos, Attachments by Rainbow Rowell, To All the Boys I've Loved Before by Jenny Han, and the songs of Sara Bareilles.
> 
> Originally published on November 30, 2015.

"I am in love with a boy, manufactured to destroy." — Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

 

March 19, 1762—To My Beloved Scream of Depression

We never miss the things we never had. And I thought I almost had you, but I was far from that. So why do I miss you so much as if I am missing a part of who I am?

I do not think it would ever matter to you nor to anybody else in this world, of the reality of how special you were to me. Loving you was the best feeling I have ever experienced in my life. I did not want to lose that sensation. But now, it is just gone.

The thing is, I will never forget the boy nor the feeling. I will never forget how much you made me happy, how much you unintentionally and intentionally hurt me.

If I had a choice, I will not fall in love with you and dedicate a year of my existence just to be noticed by you. But even so, up to this date, you are still the only person I have romantic feelings for.

Letting you go is...is letting go of happiness, the up and down feeling that is the indication of having a life to live.

How many times have I asked myself and the Universe, "Why is it that no matter how much I want you, you would not want me back the way I want you too?" When I started drifting away, you never dared try to stop me… It hurts that you do not willingly care about anything that happens to me…

I really, really want you… What do I have to do for you to like me back? For me to be a friend?

You burn my skin. With your indifference. With my insecurities. They say I deserve better…but you are the best…and you are perfect. And I love you, no matter what.

I love you, no matter what.

* * *

 

_"I couldn't find a better man to let me go."_  
_— Undertow, Sara Bareilles_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross-posted on [FanFiction.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12840236/1/Love-Letters-to-Ryoma-Echizen).


End file.
